An optical fiber coupling device is an element for detachably connecting one optical fiber and another. The device precisely joints two end faces of optical fibers such that the light energy outputted from an optical fiber is maximally coupled to a receptacle optical fiber, and the light energy is involved into an optical link so as to minimize the influence caused on the system. Based on the coupled optical fibers, the optical fiber coupling device can be classified as follows: SC optical fiber coupling devices, are applied to SC optical fiber interface, which is similar with RJ-45 interface, except that the SC interface is flatter. The significant difference lies in the fact that the contact blade is different. The RJ-45 interface has eight thin copper contact blades, while the SC optical fiber interface has one copper pillar. LC optical fiber coupling devices, applied to LC optical fiber interface, are connectors connecting to SFP module and employ a modular Registered Jack (RJ) latch mechanism that is easy for operations (common in routers). FC optical fiber coupling devices, are applied to FC optical fiber interface. A metal sleeve is used as a reinforced manner. The fastening is achieved by turnbuckles. Typically, ST optical fiber coupling device is used at the ODF side (common in distribution frame). It is applied to ST optical fiber interface. It is usually used in optical fiber distribution frame, having a round shell, which is fastened by turnbuckles.
The manner of connection of the above coupling devices comprises a turnbuckle or a snap joint. A rotational mode is used when to connect so as to joint precisely. The coupling efficiency is greatly influenced by the number of rotation and strength. After many times of connection, end faces might be worn causing increased loss, lowered speed of connection, and being unable to be rotated after the connection. In order to solve the above problem, in the present application a magnetic connection is used for optical fiber coupling. Thus, a fast coupling speed and a high precision can be achieved. Further, the coupling efficiency is not influenced by manual work, and after coupling, any rotation in axial direction can be conducted. The need in the field of communication, medical treatment for easy, durable, precise, high frequent optical fiber coupling is met.